


Bouquet of daffodils

by Soeko



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Children, Coffee, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Late at Night, Lovely, One Big Happy Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Story within a Story, Sweet, This Is STUPID, Vegetables, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeko/pseuds/Soeko
Summary: A day to enjoy, no gray clouds, no fog. Let's smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers, let's climb the trees, let's go to the vegetable garden, let's laugh as if these instants were our last. Let's take advantage of the well-deserved rest after this series of disasters.
Relationships: Lila Desroses/Lukas "Grumpy Cat" Randall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bouquet of daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa here's some cottagore Lula for you! Come get your food ;) after more than one month I finally finished it :') 
> 
> First of all, I would like to point out that Leo and Lily are the children of Lukas and Lila, the PH discord server imagined the names not me! 
> 
> I've never spent so much time on a fanfic until now skjacska but it really trained me hehe 
> 
> Good reading!

With her hands immersed in the maze of green stems, arms outstretched, palms of hands strewn with marks of dirt, Lila was trying to dig up a rather tough carrot. She had already harvested a dozen of them, but she had spotted the carrot and was determined to dig it out of the ground confident that the vegetable would look good. She had been pulling for several minutes with no results.

Next to her, Leo was getting impatient, convinced that he could succeed, he was gesticulating in all directions, telling imaginary stories, he wanted to prove his strength, but his only booty was green stems that had been torn off in a satisfying crackle leaving no grip to get the vegetable out of the ground, we could only see an orange and brown base.

Lukas was meticulously spreading the cloth on the wire watching amused the scene taking place in the vegetable garden. After finishing, he suggested that she go and look after the flowers with the children, who had been overflowing with energy since that very morning. Usually rather calm, never complicated or capricious, they were now real fleas, jumping everywhere.

Of course they wanted to help, but so much dedication could become exhausting. Maybe being enveloped by the soft aura of flowers would calm them down. Lila walked to the space reserved for the flowers, she was grateful to have been able to find a country house with so much space, she didn't miss the city, too many bad memories were connected to this place even though it was where she had found love.

The countryside was a paradise on earth, she loved to spend her days harvesting all kinds of seasonal vegetables, by this late spring, there were many zucchini, radishes and sweet potatoes, she loved to pamper her flowers, enjoy their beauty as much as she could because their lives are so short, she loved above all, living with Lukas who had helped her fulfill her dream and had done so much for her.

It hadn't always been a fairy tale, but they had stuck together despite everything, had overcome their fears, had lifted their heads after each bitter failure. One couldn't leave the other, they were like two magnets, like the Earth and the moon, like the wind and the sea.

Living with two unpredictable and stubborn children was not easy, but there were more advantages than disadvantages. Lila's thoughts began to drift her mind into a nostalgic world, the singular and unique scents of each flower had awakened her senses, she was now ready to touch each petal, to smell each perfume, to water all those colorful wonders that nature had to offer.

It was really her favorite part of the day, after all this time, she was still amazed, a positive energy came to caress her skin and recharge it. The young woman let out a sigh in spite of herself when, a few seconds later, she heard galloping noises and childish laughter behind her back. Lily and Leo were chasing each other with a burst of laughter, both bragging that they were faster than the other.

What was bound to happen, happened, Leo slipped and landed face down on the ground, nose down in the mud. He got up quickly, more fear than harm, but Lila's relief soon met with deep despair when she saw the state of the boy's clothes.

His pants were decorated with green streaks, it was as if a brush soaked in vervain paint had drawn these marks and his white coat had taken on a coffee hue with brown splashes.

The child did not stop and continued on his way towards the lily of the valley plane. As the sun dried the mud on his clothes, Leo crouched beside the little white bells swaying in the light breeze, producing an imperceptible sound for the boy busy watching the bells swing, hypnotized by the movement and strong scent of the flowers. Lily leaned over to his side and asked in a mocking tone:

"What do you see in these flowers? They're not that pretty! They're very small, almost insignificant, and if you eat them you die!"

She stood up, convinced that she was the voice of reason. Her brother, still crouching, retorted:

"It's not because they're small that they're not important, you can only find them for one month of the year, that makes them even more unique! They symbolize discretion, that's why they are less bulky! And you have to be really stupid to have the idea to eat them."

Lily shook her head and went to look for a ceramic pot in which Lilies were arranged.

"Look! "she shouted, "That's clearly prettier!"

She was pitching dangerously sideways because of the stitch in the container and failed to let go of it several times. She delicately placed it in the grass next to her brother.

"Don't you think those are prettier?"

She sat down in the grass in her suit, she had already managed to unravel her pantyhose. Leo tilted his head to the side and said:

"They're more showy, more elegant, none of them are the same."

"The way the petals are degraded is beautiful! Did you know that in some lands they are symbols of royalty?"

She placed her right hand on her sternum in the "broken wrist" position and announced eloquently:

"I am a princess! "

Lila, not far away, busy pulling weeds out of the cobblestones interrupted her.

"Darling, I'm sorry to spoil your enthusiasm but royalty has never done any good. We named you that way because we liked the floral name, not in the hope that you would become some kind of allegory of royalty".

Lila put the weeds in a bucket and pouffed when she saw Lily's scowling expression.

"Honey, you're already our princess, isn't that enough?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes lit up as she saw small blue spots on the edge of the paved path.

"Leo looks! This is weirder than your white bells."

She pointed to a solitary group of muscaris that she approached on her knees, the care was sometimes not very obvious to her, Lila would surely spend her next evenings sewing and racomodating. Leo followed his sister and overhung the small purple bunches with his eyes.

"Indeed, they are tiny, even banal."

He was contradicting himself about the speech he had just made, but changing his mind every second was his specialty. He trapped an unfortunate chosen one in his fist and simultaneously crushed the poor plum-colored lanterns, leaving a naked malachite-colored stem, without his spring clothing, having nothing to shelter from the wind, to protect itself from the cold. A threatening voice crept between the two rascals.

"In the end, you are rather banal too. Would you like me to do the same to you? "

The two accomplices uttered an alarmed cry as they threw themselves to the side. Lukas laughed, it may sound impressive but he sometimes laughed out loud, smiled up to his ears, sometimes he was too serious and talked about things the children couldn't understand but he was freer than before, his ice armor he had made himself had melted, sometimes he wanted to be alone and Lila respected that.

In that case, she would play board games with the children or would prepare something to cheer him up. Lily and Leo were pressed up against each other, looking at their father with big, begging eyes, two small, frightened prey under the gaze of a grumpy cat.

"Muscaris like these, although not much appreciated for their beauty, symbolize self-confidence, so don't crush them, a lot of people might need them. Is this all you really have to do? "

Lila went to throw the contents of her bucket into the compost they had provided and then came back and said :

"I have a very special request for you. It would be really great if you could help your father, he'll tell you the tasks himself."

She winked victoriously at Lukas as he began to prepare himself mentally to deal with the two harpies who were next to him. 

The siblings had recovered their spirit and had already gotten up to accomplish their new missions.

" Let's go! "

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

After picking up some apples and nuts that had fallen during the night. Lukas went to the hyacinth corner with his two children. Grabbing his father's sleeve, Leo asked softly:

"Why doesn't Mommy come with us?"

Lukas looked his son in the eyes before answering:

"She really wanted to dig up that famous carrot that you didn't really fix the case. And her plan is to prepare her delicious mashed potatoes, I'm not going to stop her. Besides we'd better take care of the hyacinths as soon as possible because even if the sun has been setting later for some time it doesn't mean you have to imitate it! You have already been up enough last night playing hide and seek".

"But Dad, you weren't against some games... In fact, it was you who seemed to have the most fun! "

Lukas cleared his throat and filled the water sprays that Lila had made for watering the hyacinths:

"That's no reason for you to go to bed at the same time tonight. "

They reached the hyacinth area and while Lukas was explaining to them what they should do, water the flowers but be careful because too much water can cause the bulb to rot. Leo was elsewhere, looking at the hyacinths in disbelief:

"Say daddy... Why are all hyacinths purple? Why do you care so much? Why do you try to have at least one in the garden at any time of the year, or when it's winter in a pot at home? You know, the other flowers are going to be jealous afterwards, it's not very nice to show favoritism."

Lily turned to her father, her ochre red eyes like a reddish ochre clay plain, scrutinizing every emotion that could paint his face. She too was waiting for an answer.

Lukas sighed and crouched down so that he was at the same height as his son, draped his hazelnut hair gently and put his hand on his shoulder. A veil of sadness bitterly covered his eyes, his dark, charcoal hair, like a starless night, cascaded down in front of his eyes. He invited his two children to sit comfortably in the fuzzy grass. His gaze seemed to stare at the purple and violet flowers, but his thoughts were far, really far, too far away.

"We didn't just put those purplish hyacinths in the ground to look pretty. This flower and especially its color is significant for us, it reminds us of someone in particular, someone who thought he could take the moon, repair the irreparable, replace the irreplaceable. It is important to remember the people we love, to whom we owe a lot so we try to remember them as much as we can no matter how much it snows or how windy it is. It is extremely important to hold these flowers as if our memories with that person were contained in the smallest petal, as if their brave deeds lived through every root, as if their presence lived in every stem. It's not always easy to say goodbye so we try to pitifully hold on to every object that might help us bear the absence. You know, life is full of surprises, good and bad. It is possible that some may leave earlier than expected, but no matter where they are they will look after you, you don't have to worry, you will never be alone. You never have to say goodbye but see you soon, you don't know what the future holds. But don't worry about that now! Sometimes the candle of life is extinguished, we can't help it. Let's water these hyacinths shall we? "

Leo got up directly but Lily lingered on the ground.

"Say daddy....You're not going to leave with mom... I don't want to have to plant flowers to remember you."

Lukas emitted a softened laugh and while his hand to her daughter, she grasped it.

"Lily, we have many years ahead of us! Don't worry about that. Let's finish this quickly before your mother comes to pull my ears when her mashed potatoes burn because it took too long".

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

After a good meal it was time to go to bed but as usual Lily and Leo were in no hurry. They tried to save time by going to the toilet and slowly putting on their pyjamas but Lukas had seen through their game and usually the children didn't want to upset him so their plan to go to bed later quickly failed.

The children crawled under their duvets and wrapped themselves in it. Once snuggled into their cozy cocoon, they didn't give up their idea and begged for a story. Despite all the suggestions Lukas could make, none of them were suitable. Lily, half of her face covered by her blanket remarked:

"Daddy, Mummy, you often tell us stories about knights and fairies who fall in love but how did you manage to love each other with Daddy's unkind character?"

Lila who closed the curtains let out an enigmatic little laugh and sat on the bed of her daughter who had already sat down in her suit ready to listen. Lila shared a knowing smile with Lukas who sighed, he couldn't refuse. He sat down and put his arm around his beloved's shoulders and Leo jumped on the bed beside his sister. Lila waited for the silence to set in and spoke in her softest voice:

"The story of our love may not be as fantastic as in the tales you know, but it's worth telling, I suppose."

At the same time the children approved by nodding their heads.

"As you know, we were working in the same office. We came closer together thanks to unique moments that destiny offered us, thanks to common points that we discovered, thanks to the trials and shocks that we went through together. It is a little too complicated to explain, but I was able to see in your father what few people could distinguish. Your father is a bit like a rose, you have to know how to remove the thorns so that you can touch it, hold it close to your chest without hurting yourself. Everything took a big turn when one day, as I still remember, it rained heavily, water was constantly running down the pavements. We were under the porch of the Office, after a long day's work, hesitating to go home without an umbrella or to wait for the sky to calm down, your stubborn father wanted to leave our shelter but he began to rumble and growl as if the sky forbade him to leave. So we went back inside to wait for the weather to calm down".

Lukas picked up the story where Lila had left it, rolling his eyes when his children made fun of his bad luck that day :

"To cheer me up, your mother had made me a coffee, it was one of the best I've ever had, not too bitter, just full-bodied enough, the perfect dose of milk. That's when I realised how perfect she was and knew what was right for me. We talked about everything and nothing, the subjects came and went naturally. The next day to thank her I brought her flowers, yellow orchids to be more precise, they symbolize friendship. Our colleagues were stunned, it was not at all common to see this kind of situation, especially if I was involved in it. After all these adventures, we quickly realised that we complemented each other more than we thought at the time."

Leo made a little noise of admiration and asked:

"How do you know when you're in love? How does it feel? "

Lila lovingly tousled his hair and declared :

"Some people, even adults, don't recognise the feelings of love, it can change every time. You'll see when the time will come, but what I can tell you is that excitement butterflies swirl right here".

She put her index finger on her son's belly and continued:

"We know it naturally, we know it when the well-being of that person becomes our priority, when we think of them when we wake up as well as when we fall asleep. You don't have to try to understand it, you just have to feel it. Love is like a garden, you have to take care of it or else weeds will grow and flowers will wither. Some people take better care of it than others, and if too many weeds grow there are no more flowers, no more love. Some people run away from love, others praise it and others hate it. Love can last a day like an eternity. It's unpredictable, it's exciting, but it's also terrifying, isn't it? When the garden can no longer bloom, the two people separate, it can happen. There are all kinds of different kinds of love - you will discover them when you grow up! "

Lukas pointed to the silver-edged clock hanging on the wall and grumbled:

"It's past your bedtime! Maybe we'll save the love stories for next time".

The children, satisfied with their story, did not retort, Leo went to his respective bed and Lily waited patiently for the kiss on the forehead that wished them a good night. After that Lukas turned off the light and closed the door preconsciously.

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*

Lila went outside, the nocturnal atmosphere purified her airways and extinguished all her worries. She instinctively followed the paved path thanks to the lamps implanted in the ground which guided her to the place of happiness, one of the most peaceful in the garden, honestly she couldn't choose between this place and the flowers she cherished.

Even in the darkest night she would be able to distinguish it, from the snow-white painted wood, a roof tiled in grey granite colour, she would stand in front of the unique gazebo of her garden. Of course, inside, as she had been waiting for, she found Lukas there, watching the starry night between the immaculate roof frames.

Without a sound, without a word, she slipped onto the bench inside until she was next to her partner. She gently intertwined her fine fingers with her own and put her head on his shoulder. Neither of them moved, the mere presence of the other was enough, silence was king, yet so many unspoken words were mentally said and understood.

It was under the benevolent gaze of the stars, in the protective arms of love and in the waves of diverse and varied flowers that they had decided to build their kingdom. Their place was here and nowhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> The daffodil symbolizes rebirth,happiness and new beginnings so that's why the title :) 
> 
> leave a kudo and a comment! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING (♥ω♥*)


End file.
